


Falling For You

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Chance Meetings, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jaimsa, Married Couple, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a chance meeting gives Sansa another reason to love fall...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 40
Kudos: 126





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look....autumn Jaimsa *nervous laughter* I've never done _that_ before.....eheheh. On a serious note, I found this photo set in my folder and had to give it a story. I had made this as an alternative to 'Autumn' last year, and decided on another version. But, we're here now, so let's soak in that fall aesthetic. 
> 
> A reminder, this is a series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 words or less vignettes. This includes multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.
> 
> As always, I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!

“Here we are” Jaime held tightly to her hand as they slowed to a stop. 

“Here we are” Sansa agreed, smiling up at the vibrant red and yellow leaves that formed the canopy over their heads. All around them were giant trees, the forest thick and teeming with life. Fall had arrived with abundance, bringing with it a chilly breeze and an incredible color palette. Flowers and plants had always been a love of hers, and so the Lannisport Central Park was the perfect escape. Walking paths, hiking trails, and dense thickets dwelled in the heart of the bustling city, offering any came a brief respite from the demands of urban life.

Autumn in the park was and always had been Sansa’s favorite time of year, and not just because she met her husband at this very spot, on this very day four years ago. Of course, that didn't hurt.

She had been walking home from the farmer’s market with her sister, Arya, who was in town for the weekend when Sansa had bumped--quite literally, into a very tall, very handsome man. Her bags had fallen to the cement, spilling apples all over. Of course, she had been so flustered as she tried to pick them up, that she didn’t immediately realize he was _the_ Jaime Lannister. Arya, however, knew him immediately. By the time Sansa had apologized for nearly knocking him over and regained her wits, he was gone.

While Sansa did her best to slow her heart rate, Arya was calling her boyfriend Gendry to tell him all about their encounter with the most famous face in Westeros. Sansa felt horribly embarrassed at how clumsy and inarticulate she had been--not because he was practically royalty and his family owned nearly the entirety of Lannisport, but because she hadn’t recognized him at all. She was too busy staring at his crooked smile and the beautiful emerald of his eyes.

She had pushed the encounter aside--though Arya did tease her for the rest of the evening, and by the time she returned to work on Monday, she had managed not to think about it for four solid hours--a new record. 

She busied herself with bouquets and arrangements, the familiar blooms helping her to relax as they always did. Perhaps being a ‘florist’ wasn’t the most illustrious of careers, but ‘Little Bird’s Flower Shop’ was hers, something she had built from the ground up, and she was damned proud. 

So when, that afternoon, the bell chimed signalling another customer had arrived, she didn’t think twice as she tucked her shears into her apron pocket and emerged from the work area in the back. It wasn’t until she looked up to greet her customer that she drew up short.

_“Oh” she gasped softly, eyes raking over the crisp suit and perfectly styled golden hair._

_“Hi” he shifted on his feet, hands fluttering briefly in the air. “I’m sorry to barge in…”_

_“I should be the one apologizing, I practically plowed into you on Friday” she stepped up to the counter._

_“About that” he began and her stomach twisted into all types of knots. “That’s why I’m here.”_

_“What--”_

_“I couldn’t stop thinking about you” he continued with a bout of nervous laughter. “Your canvas bag had the name of this shop on it and I….I took a chance.”_

_“A chance” she repeated dumbly._

_“To see if I could find you” he explained. “To see if you’d like to get coffee with me--or a meal, or...something?”_

_“Oh” she exhaled in relief, glad that she hadn’t actually injured him in their collision. As her brain caught up to what he’d asked, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. “That would be lovely.”_

_“Which part?” his answering smile was devastating._

_“Any of it? All of it?” she extended her hand. “Sansa Stark, its a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Jaime Lannister” he took her hand in his, holding it firmly._

Coffee turned to dinners. Dinners to evenings together. Evenings to weekends and so on until Sansa could hardly remember how life had been before Jaime had come into her life. The Gods had been kind, and a brief, random encounter on a walking path had brought her straight into the arms of the man she’d been searching for her entire life. 

So when Jaime went down on bended knee here, in the spot where they’d collided, she didn’t have to think twice before sobbing out her ‘Yes!’. 

Four years had passed and now they stood back in ‘their’ spot on their second wedding anniversary. 

“Well, Mrs. Lannister” Jaime placed the picnic bag on the fallen leaves beside the path. “Shall we?” he opened it to pull free the chilled bottle and paper cups. She watched as he did so, his smile falling at the realization that the wine he had carefully packed had somehow turned to sparkling cider. 

“About that” Sansa felt nerves fluttering in her stomach. Well, nerves and the normal nausea she’d done her best to hide the past few weeks--after all, what better time to deliver the news than on their anniversary, in their spot. 

“San…?” Jaime swallowed, watching her with wary eyes. Briefly they darted to her midsection before returning to her eyes. After months of trying, they’d finally succeeded.

“Yeah,” she choked on a cry, nodding emphatically. “We did it!” she wiped away tears and suddenly found herself in her husband’s arms. She held tightly to him as he spun her around, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

“When?” Jaime set her back on her feet, hands cupping her face to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. 

“Mid-June.” 

“Next year it will be the three of us in this very spot” he said softly. 

“The three of us” she nearly melted at his words. “Our little family.” 

“I love you, San” he stole a quick kiss. 

“I love you” she replied. “Happy anniversary, hubby.” 

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
